


I told you so

by Garance



Series: My english works [19]
Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, DC Extended Universe, Justice League (2017), Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: And people don't like when I'm angry, Because I respect the Liberty of speech, Because I say the Truth that nobody wants to read, But I can't unterstand non-constructive critics, But I don't care, Don't Like Don't Read, F/M, First Kiss, Hm DianadeThemyscira ?, I hate non constructive Feedback, Leave if you're a feminist extremist, Maybe shitty english, Maybe the worst story ever, Now I'm angry., OOC for some people, Prompt : ''I told you so'', Translation in English, You would not love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 20:40:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14172966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Diana and Bruce. I told you so.





	I told you so

I told you so

  
"I bet that with this kind of dress, nine out of ten men throw themselves in your arms." Bruce whispered in his ear, his breath warm and his voice hoarse

''But you're the tenth ?'' Diana asked, sassy and raising her head, her amusement was clearly understood

"I would rather say that I am the first to see clearly in your candid lamb game. You don't know me, but I've known a few of women like you." He answered, his voice low and warm, Diana turned around and smiled, this man was honestly very handsome, and very cute in his way of thinking himself superior

"Oh, I do not think you've ever met a woman like me. It is true what is said about little boys; born without any natural inclination to share. I did not steal your record. I took it away. You will find it in the glove compartment of your car.''

  
Diana was having a lot of fun, the brown's smile, arrogant, gave her a thrill of excitement, she could not wait to see Bruce Wayne again, she knew he would find her sooner or later. She put his bow tie back in place, and then approached her mouth from his ear, lowering it slightly for her. Adorable. She left, still carefully followed by the eyes of the billionaire.

  
''Mr Wayne.''

  
_____________

  
<<I found the original. Maybe one day you will tell me your story.>>

  
Diana smiled slightly, a wave of nostalgia in front of the picture, she did not know how to thank Bruce. She would never tell him anything about her past, the pain even after a hundred years was still present, but she could find something else. His little boy had shared after all. It almost made her laugh that she could see Bruce's e-mail telling her that the boys were sharing too. She could almost hear Bruce whispering, "I told you so."

  
____________

  
Diana only saw Bruce once the world was in danger again. She has penetrated into his ultra-secure without any problem. It looked expensive, like Bruce. He was working on a prototype, a kind of armored plane. Steve would have loved to fly it... Diana was expecting Bruce to start talking about the safety of his shed, but she did not expect a flush on his cheeks, and she doubted that it was his work on the prototype.

  
''Thanks for the photo.'' Diana smiled at him, he was getting more and more adorable with time

"I owed you, you saved my life after all." He smiles back

"I never thought a little boy would share."

"I told you so." Bruce laughed amicably, his blush deepening, Diana jumped to his side and kissed him gently.

  
The End


End file.
